


Cotton Candy Skies

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Amusement Parks, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, and of course i had to make it smutty eventually smh, joshler - Freeform, jyler, okay so i got prompted this cutesy amusement park thing with the ot3, so everything is v cute and happy and yes enjoy!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: A late summer day spent at an amusement park is probably the best one year anniversary gift Josh and Tyler could've ever asked for from Jenna, and they have their very own particular way of saying thank you afterwards.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tschulifee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tschulifee/gifts).



Jenna knows hoch much her boys love theme parks, so when the month of their one year anniversary rolls around, she books a hotel close to Cedar Points and buys weekend passes. 

She prints out the confirmation of reservation and waits for the tickets to arrive, cautiously making sure she gets the mail before the two can get their hands on it. Everything is then neatly put into an envelope, decorated with stickers, both of their names written onto it.

 

When the day comes, Josh and Tyler wake up to the mouth-watering scent of baked pancakes and brewing coffee breezing through the cracked door and into their bedroom.

They disentangle their limbs, kiss each other good morning, share a quick shower and are soon on the way to the kitchen.

Jenna greets them with a bright smile, flipping the last pancake and finally letting it slip onto the huge stack sitting on the table.

„Good morning, loves“, she almost sings, pressing a soft kiss to Tyler's lips before ruffling through Josh's hair – Josh was always a bit grumpy in the morning; he wasn't one for getting up early, but he hums upon the affection and the lovely scent surrounding them.

Both of them completely overlook the envelope popped up on the table at first, too busy shoveling pancakes onto their plates, until Jenna gets impatient.

„You do realize what day it is, no?“

Confused gazes are exchanged by Josh and Tyler, and Jenna lets out a heartfelt sigh.

„I can't believe you two.“

She points at the envelope with raised eyebrows, and she could tell the exact second Josh and Tyler realized what she was hinting at.

„Oh. Oh no“, Josh whispers, a hand flying up to cover his mouth in shock, and Tyler's eyes grow wide.

„One year“, he presses out, and he looks so sorry and guilty that Jenna can't help the giggle.

„It's okay, I actually didn't expect anything else. You two are so busy thinking about other things, the tour and everything, so I thought.. Well, a break cannot do any harm. Who of you wants to open your gift?“

Josh gestures for Tyler to take the lead, but he looks giddishly happy, the last traces of guilt slowly withering away upon the excitement of getting a present.

Tyler carefully inspects the paper, trying to get it to open without ripping apart one of the stickers, and he eventually pulls out the small letter, the tickets spilling out of the envelope and onto the table.

Josh manages to read the tickets first, and his eyes grow even wider. 

„Cedar Point!“, he half-yells, already on his feet to pull Jenna into a tight embrace. „Thank you so much! This is honestly the best gift ever, J, thank you.“

She presses a big kiss to Josh's cheek and ruffles his hair again, completely happy with the outcome of her surprise when Tyler joins the hug, smiling into her neck.

„Thanks, Jenna, this is absolutely amazing!“

„I'm glad you like it! Now back to breakfast before the pancakes are all cold.“

The next few hours are spent raving about the weekend to come, all while finishing up breakfast, tidying the kitchen and eventually, packing.

Jenna and Tyler are done with everything on time, while Josh is still hectically throwing random shirts and pants into his suitcase.

„But what if it rains?“, he panics, a jacket following the shirts into the bag, and Tyler and Jenna roll their eyes simultaneously.

„It won't be raining, Josh, come on.“

„But what if it does?!“

Jenna rolls her eyes again, but there is a slight smile back on her face already, and she helps Josh pack for all eventualities of the weather.

Thirty minutes later, Jenna pulls onto the highway, accompanied by two boys almost spilling over with excitement, singing along to their favorite songs played from CD.

The drive to Cedar Point fortunately doesn't take too long, and soon enough they are throwing their suitcases into the hallway of the presidential suite of one of the close by hotels, almost tripping over each other on their way out of the lobby, eager to finally get into the park and onto the first rollercoaster.

They spend their first two hours trying to ride every single rollercoaster there is, but fail horribly thanks to some long lines and Josh getting sick after eating too much cotton candy, and they end up lounging in one of the various food courts in the area.

Tyler is munching down a pizza, uimressed by's whiney comlaining, Jenna is thoughtfully sipping on an iced coffee,, and Josh looks miserable with his stomach still revolting.

„I'm so sorry, I'm ruining this all for us.“

„No, you don't“, Jenna strongly disagrees with a shake of her head, hand reaching over the table to pat on Josh's arm.

„It's not your fault. I bet the cotton candy was somehow spoiled.“

Josh isn't sure if that's even possible, so he keeps sauntering in self-pity.

Tyler leans over to nuzzle into his neck, the soft smell of pizza still lingering on his lips, and Josh presses a careful peck to them – maybe he's just hungry, he figures, since the sugar from before wasn't really suited for lunch. His tongue is slowly tracing along Tyler's bottom lip, and he can feel his stomach rumble upon the taste.

Another pizza later, Josh is as happy as ever, and they continue their quest to ride every rollercoaster at least once.

Before they can get to their last ride, Jenna stops them, tugging on both of their hands to get the boys to stop in their hurrying for once.

„There's a haunted house over there, Wanna try that? I don't want to go for the last ride just yet.“

„Hmm.“ Josh doesn't look too convinced, he's squirming.

„What, are you scared?“, Tyler teases, his fingers still laced together with Josh's, and before Josh can mutter out a sorry excuse for why he doesn't want to go, he's being pulled towards the entrance, his hold on Tyler's hand tightening.

The house is spooky, even Tyler has to admit that. It's a great set up, and he jumps out of his skin at least twice, Jenna and Josh holding onto him, clinging to his arms, giggling, screaming, stumbling into each others bodies when it's too dark to properly see, and Tyler is sure that both of them stepped on his feet at least ten times. 

They make it out alive, no harm but some bruised knees because Tyler actually falls over Josh when a zombie jumps out on them, but he doesn't mind the torn fabric of his jeans.

The sun has already started to set as they go for their last ride of the day, the rollercoaster making them feel as if they're flying straight into the sun, and there isn't a cloud to be seen on the sky. 

Fortunately, the ride has rows with three seats each, and their hands are linked, fingers entangled, and they scream and laugh their lungs out as the ride throws them from left to right, up and down, and neither of them can recall having had so much fun lately.

Josh is yawning quietly as they slowly stroll along the beach and back to the hotel, the soft sound of waves washing ashore the only noise to be heard. The rides are still, the park is closed by now, and the atmosphere is eerie and magical as the moon slowly rises and the stars blink in the darkness around them sleepily.

The lights in the lobby of the hotel are dimmed, and that only adds to the weirdly cozy atmosphere, Josh cuddled into Tyler's sweater, Jenna humming soft melodies as she opens the door to their suite with the keycard, their suitcases still forgotten against the wall of the hallway.

Josh and Tyler immediately flop down on the couch, cuddling up against each other, lazy exhaustion taking over while Jenna lights the fireplace carefully before joining her boys on the couch.

She nestles between them, her back resting against Josh's chest, Tyler snuggled up against her in the front, and it's so cozy that she feels like sleeping for at least a week. 

Josh notices a small handle close to the arm rest and pulls it curiously – the seating of the couch springs up with a creak, effectively turning the couch into a king size bed, and all three of them flinch upon the sudden movement.

„Uh“, Josh makes eloquently, then shuffles so his arms and legs are spread out everywhere, Jenna and Tyler following his example, and soon they are all entangled limbs and comfortable sleepiness.

Tyler's fingertips are drawing soft patterns on Jenna's thigh, close to where his head is resting, and he can't help admire the glowing, tanned skin, the way his fingernails leave slightly white traces where they graze along, only to disappear mere seconds later, and he sighs into the silence of just their breaths and the crackling of the fire. 

Josh's eyes are following Tyler's movements, mirroring his actions on Jenna's arm, and he pecks a lazy kiss to her neck, his other hand reaching carefully to card some hair out of the way, and he sucks a small lovebite into her skin, coaxing quiet sighs from her.

It's cozy, warm, slow, the way their bodies move, Tyler's hands still on Jenna's legs as he shuffles down, Josh's arms around her, his fingertips sneaking beneath her shirt to lift it up above her head, and with a quick gaze to his lover Josh nods – they don't need words to agree on how they want to thank Jenna for the great day.

Tyler's lips softly graze along her tummy, tracing the barely visible tan lines just above the waistband of her jeans, and with practiced movements he zips open the fly and helps her shimmy out of her pants, his mouth following where his hands touch, sucking and kissing down her legs while Josh's hands are already clipping open her bra.

Jenna is humming with pleasure, the soft touches and affectionate kisses making her skin buzz with happiness wherever Josh or Tyler leave invisible marks with their hands and mouths. 

„You two still have too much clothes on“, she eventually mumbles, hand entangled in Tyler's hair as he kisses her inner thigh, and her suggestion to change said situation is interrupted by a broken moan as Tyler's tongue draws along her already wet underwear, teasing her through the fabric. 

Josh agrees with her, with a throaty whimper shuffling out of his jeans and shirt, the fabric of his pants giving enough rough friction against his already half-hard dick to make him whine. 

Tyler follows suit, leaving Jenna a panting mess on the couch as he props himself up between her legs, one of Josh's hands taking the place Tyler's tongue had occupied just seconds before.

His fingertips dip into Jenna's underwear, and his hands are rough but careful as he slowly buries a finger in her wet heat, his other hand sneaking around her waist, drawing circles with his thumb in synch with the thrusts from his index finger. 

Josh's eyes lock with Tyler's, and the expression on his lover's face is one of glazed lust as he starts to palm himself through the fabric of his briefs, tiny, broken whimpers falling from his lips as he watches Josh. His eyes soon get drawn to the movement of Josh's hands in Jenna's panties, and Josh can pinpoint the exact second Tyler can't take it anymore.

He kicks off his already unbuttoned jeans, pushes his briefs down to join his pants on the floor, and his lips are back to Jenna's thighs, pressing wet kisses to every inch of skin he can reach.

"Beautiful", he mutters, all breathless and desperate, and he only interrupts his path of kisses to crawl closer to her, locking his and Josh's lips in a kiss over Jenna's shoulder, and Jenna's hand closes around his already rock hard dick, a moan escaping him, slipping into Josh's mouth, rolling back as an echo from Josh's tongue.

They are in a haze, a surreal bubble of just them, just lips and lust and love, and the world doesn't feel real anymore -- it's all entangled limbs and sighed whimpers and strained muscles as they coax each other closer to the edge, closer to falling apart in each others arms.

Josh is softly rocking his hips against Jenna's back, the tiniest amount of friction against his cock enough to feel the familiar heat of his climax gather in his stomach, buzzing in waves through his every cell, and as Tyler finally sinks into her, he can't help the broken gasp, his hips bucking helplessly.

Jenna's head rolls back against his chest, and he lets his tongue draw invisible shapes onto her neck, and then his and Tyler's lips lock in a kiss again, lazy and slow as Tyler thrusts in synch with their lips, drawing tiny gasps from Josh with each movement, closed eyes and hummed affection, and Josh feels as if he's on the brink of dissolving into nothing but pure happiness.

The crackling heat of the fireplace casts the prettiest shades of red onto their bodies, and Tyler is glowing with the soft shine of sweat glistening on his skin, his hair damp and sticking to his forehead as he keeps a steady rhythm, and Jenna's hand reaches up to tug on Josh's hair as she moans, quietly and coarse, like freshly ground coffee and melted caramel, and Josh thinks he could come just from looking at her withering away with each slow thrust. 

Their rhythm starts getting sloppier with each passing minute, Josh's fingers fisting in Tyler's hair as he pulls him close again, and he can hear Jenna's choked breaths as Tyler thrusts harder, faster, and Jenna's body is rutted into Josh's, and the pressure is enough to tip Josh over, his muscles clenching as his orgasm hits him hard, steals his breath, let's his blood rush to his head, and he feels dizzy, choking on his own spit as he sobs into Jenna's neck.

Even though he's light-headed, he regains his composure quite quickly, Jenna's back against his cock causing him to whine out with the overstimulation, but he pushes through it, his thumb back to rubbing circles onto her.

Tyler is close too, Josh can see it in his eyes, the way he's panting, the way he bites down hard on his bottom lip, and he locks eyes with him again, intense gaze, tears gathering in his eyes as he ignores the stinging pain in his abdomen from too much friction against sensitive skin.

Jenna falls apart without a word of warning, her toes curling into the rough fabric of the couch, and Josh can feel her body shaking against his, quiet sighs as he lets his thumb carry her through the waves of her climax, and she's humming the prettiest melodies into his ears.

Tyler follows closely, burying himself to the base into her, crying out a broken moan as he bites down hard on her shoulder, leaving a bruise, his hips jerking violently as his muscles tense, and his lips buzz with Jenna's and Josh's names falling off of them like a prayer. 

They keep still afterwards, just involuntary body reactions, shivers and rising chests as they breathe in synch, all of them caught in hazy afterglow, and Josh can't recall ever having felt more peaceful than right now.

The night drips away, thick as a blanket, and they fall asleep with tangled limbs and hushed promises of love on their lips, and the fire lazily crackling is their only witness.

**Author's Note:**

> so this was lots and lots of fun!
> 
> thank you to the incredible j for the lovely prompt!
> 
> come talk to me about my fics or prompt me @spookykittyjosh on tumblr!!


End file.
